


As The Seasons Pass

by Ephiniane



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe's every chapter, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hedgewitch Yang, Married Fluff, Oneshot, Pen Pals, This is all just fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traveler Blake, fluff with plot, itty bit of crosshares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephiniane/pseuds/Ephiniane
Summary: A bunch of other-worldly oneshots of the Bees. 4 Chapters for the seasons :)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 4





	As The Seasons Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married Bees having a sleepy-soft morning ♡

* * *

_**Winter** _

* * *

Blake sighs happily, bringing the steaming tea to her lips. A little clink against the cup makes her look at what caused the noise, a smile appearing almost immediately. She shifts her hand, looking at the ring. It was a lovely color, a yellow citrine between two purple chalcedonies.

Her soft smile only widens when she hears a bubble of a groan behind her. Blake turns her head to see a very sleepy Yang, golden yellow hair sprawled every which way.

"Hey, baby" the ebony-haired woman pushed a stray hair out of her face, Yang wrapping her arms around her waist. Yang hums in response. "Mmmmorning."

She chuckles, turning her body to face Yang. The blonde encases Blake in warmth and Blake sifts through Yang's hair. "Oh baby, you need a wash." She grins as the woman lazily swats her arm. "Be nice, lazy lion~" 

Yang growls playfully, "shut-it, pretty lady." She kisses Blake's forehead and lets go of the Faunus, switching to the kitchen counter. She starts up the coffee pot. It buzzed peacefully. 

"Uck, how do you stand your bean juice?" Yang stuck out her tongue at this. Rejection at it's finest. "Well, how do you endure your gross leaf juice, huh?" 

Blake poked Yang in the ribs, making her way to their small living room. "You're playing a dangerous game, Xiao Long." Her hips swayed a motion that captured Yang's eyes. "Hey! That's Belladonna-Xiao Long to you, missy!" 

She smiled as the other sat next to her on the couch, tea, and coffee in hand. Blake leaned on Yang, ears twitching gently at the soft crackle of the fire. She shifted her position on the couch, her head now on the blonde's lap, and holding a book above her, Yang in the meanwhile playing Candy Crush on her phone. 

The domestic couple snuggled for heat, cold winds skimming their cabin's window. 

The tea drinker finished her book, setting it down on the glass table. Blake played with Yang's curls, feeling them between her fingers. She tugged on the woman's sleeve, wanting more physical contact. The blonde gave a noncommital hum and switched to Temple Run 2. 

"Yaaaaang" her name was drawn out and said woman paid little attention. "Yang don't do this to meeeee." Yang shrugged, her entire body tipping over onto Blake. 

"Wait, no, nOT WHAT I MEANT-"

There was a sound of muffled screaming when Yang applied all her body weight to the woman under her and continued to play on her phone. Blake eventually gave up screaming and accepted her fate. A minute or so later Yang laughs and gets up, looking down at a rather frazzled woman.

"That's what you get for calling my  _ true love _ bean juice," she huffs. 

"Gasp!" The Belladonna cried "blasphemy! My own wife prefers bean juice over me! This is truly outrageous!" She screeches, waving her hands wildly. Yang smiles at her wife, kissing her temple before getting up.

Blake griped at the loss of contact, making grabby hands. "Where are you going" she whined. Yang snickers, putting the empty coffee cup next to the sink. "I'm going to do my work, babe. Aren't you suppose to be writing?"

The Faunus deflated into the couch, sighing loudly. "But I don't want to. It's too cold to write. No write, only cuddles."

"Yeah, seems like the ideal life, huh? Well too bad I want that paycheck." Yang waves goodbye as she continues to the garage. Blake continues to squish herself into the brown cushions. 

* * *

The black-haired Faunus steps into the garage. This spacious area had quickly turned into Yang's workshop when they moved in. The two women hadn't moved in together until their first anniversary, both of the previous living spaces too small to fit more people. 

Yang's mind had been brimming with ideas once she had seen the garage, her metalwork suspiciously appearing in the empty space every day... 

The woman's marking tools were in a neat little cup, along with a couple of rulers and more than five dial calipers. The biggest current project in the space was a commissioned Atlesian Steel outline for a mirror. Blake smiled at her partner's work, beyond impressed.

Making her way down the small steps to Yang, she fixes some stacked papers on a small table. Blake placed a water bottle on the metal worker's desk, kissing the top of the blonde head of hair. 

Yang took off her mask to look up at Blake. "Wassup, pretty lady? Come here often?" 

She shook her head lovingly at her wife's antics. "Indeed, I live here."

"Aw sweet, now I got your address. Wanna hang?" Yang turned her chair around, taking off her gloves. Blake chuckled and kissed her wife properly. "We live in the same house, Yang. But yes, I wish to hang out with you if I'm not too much of a distraction." The blonde gave her a thumbs up. 

"Your beauty will always be a distraction, but that's fine with me!" Blake rolled her eyes, pulling up a spare chair. She quietly listened to music while Yang worked.

* * *

The loud opening of the door became a normal occurrence in winter, people desperately trying to flee from the cold. A faux-deep voice rang through the living space.

"Oh honey, I'm hommmmeee!" 

Yang gave her signature finger guns as she entered the home, Blake's ears raising. The smiled and kissed her wife a good afternoon, taking the groceries to the kitchen. 

After the two finished unpacking the food, Yang went for a quick shower and Blake got ready for bed as the sun started to set.

Blake's eyes were already drooping as she brushed her teeth, a warm presence wrapped around her. "Yang get your octopus hair away from my face." The woman chuckled and kissed her shoulder, moving to their bedroom.

As soon as the woman saw the bed, she plopped down onto it, groaning as she heard her spine slowly relax. "Damn girl, you need a massage." Yang sat beside her on the bed, wet hair clothed in a towel.

"Why don't you help out then, Ms. Xiao Long?" 

The two women laughed and sleep came easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom's a rock and gemstone lover so I decided to add the names of them! She's also a smith so I decided to make Yang a metal worker.  
> Congrats on the tumor shrinking, mom! (｡●́‿●̀｡)
> 
> Also I'm starting to fall asleep writing this lol have fun with my spelling mistakes.


End file.
